bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Surveen Chawla
Surveen Chawla is an Indian film actress and dancer. She started her career with television soap operas in the earlier days and ended up in appearing in the films. She is known for her roles in movies and serials like Hate Story 2 (2014), Ugly (2013), Parched (2015) and 24 (2016) etc. along with many others films. In 2018, she was seen in web series Haq Se. Career Television debut Chawla made her television debut as Charu in the Indian serial Kahin To Hoga. She also appeared in the reality dance show Ek Khiladi Ek Haseena in 2008, where she paired up with Indian cricketer S. Sreesanth. Before this, she appeared in the television serial Kasautii Zindagi Kay in 2004. In 2006, she played the lead protagonist in the TV serial Kaajjal, till 2007. She hosted the television show Comedy Circus Ke SuperStars. Then she made her film debut with Kannada film Paramesha Panwala. In 2011, she appeared in the Punjabi film Dharti which was released in April 2011. Thereafter she has appeared in the Punjabi films Taur Mittran Di, Saadi Love Story, Singh vs Kaur, Lucky Di Unlucky Story and Disco Singh (2014). She did her first item number "Dhoka Dhoka" in Sajid Khan's Himmatwala. In 2013, she appeared in Tamil film Moondru Per Moondru Kadhal and also appeared in Puthiya Thiruppangal. She then appeared in Anurag Kashyap's thriller Ugly. 2014–2017 during the promotions of Hate Story 2 in 2014]] In October 2014, Chawla appeared in the hit Punjabi song 'Mitran De Boot' along with Jazzy B. In 2014, she also played in Vishal Pandya's erotic revenge thriller Hate Story 2, a sequel to Hate Story (2012) where she portrayed the role of Sonika Prasad, a girl who takes the revenge with those peoples who abused her physically and mentally, as well as who murdered her boyfriend Akshay Bedi (played by Jay Bhanushali), the film was her first women centric film and was successful critically and commercially. Then she appeared in song "Sawan Aaya Hai" opposite Rajneesh Duggal in film Creature 3D. Her latest Tamil film was Jaihind 2. She appeared in a song "Tuti Bole Wedding Di" in Hindi film Welcome Back and in a Punjabi film Hero Naam Yaad Rakhi opposite Jimmy Shergill. She also played the role of Bijli in Parched (2015). In 2016, Surveen appeared and participated in Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa but later got voted out in a double elimination along with Arjun Bijlani. 2018–present In 2018, Chawla made her debut in digital space with ALT Balaji's web series Haq Se opposite Rajeev Khandelwal. Set in the turbulent terrorist infested Kashmir, the story revolves around the Mirza sisters. Surveen plays Mehr Mirza, the eldest of the four sisters in the series. Personal life Chawla got married to Akshay Thakker in 2015 in Italy. She revealed about her wedding two years later via twitter on 27 December 2017. Filmography Films Television Web series Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:Living people Category:1984 births Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Indian film actresses Category:Indian television actresses Category:Actresses in Kannada cinema Category:Actresses in Tamil cinema Category:Actresses in Punjabi cinema Category:Actresses from Chandigarh Category:Actresses in Hindi television Chawla, Surveen